The Monarch
by The Lotus Eater
Summary: AU. An underground group has overthrown the Volturi. As they take control of the vampire world the Cullen family become deep in conflict caused by the new vampire laws.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twlight related.**

**I've decided to redo this chapter and make the oneshot into a multichapter fic**

* * *

These are the found and final entries of Gianna's daily record journal leading up to the massacre of the Voturi.

_14 November 2015_

**_Entry 1 8:00 am_**

It is surprisingly overcast and wet today. We seem to finally be getting some much needed rain. The vampires are saying it's a good omen. "More rain, more food" as they would say.

Although, I'm note feeling so positive. Even the few unsuspecting tourists that are visiting us today are more restless then usual. Hopefully the vampires are right, as they usually are.

**_Entry 2 9:00 am_**

There is rumor that some unknown, none human beings (most likely vampires), have entered Volterra this morning. Aro says that there is nothing to worry about and that they are most likely just curious about us. I am little worried though, a large group of vampires can cause conflict.

It must be nice to be one of them, as I wish I'll one day be, and have so much confidence.

**_Entry 3 11:00 am_**

Heidi has left to go, as the vampires would say, 'fishing'.

The visitors seem to be heading to meet us as Aro said would happen. It's strange that they seem to be taking their time too.

It has started raining harder. Maybe there will be a thunderstorm.

**_Entry 4 11:30 am_**

We have fewer then usual visitors today, even for this time of year. They are probably the ones who didn't think to check the weather. They must have been easy to lure in though, promised a dry and warm shelter with entertainment.

It's unusual though because usually the vampires are right about their predictions.

**_Entry 5 11:32 am_**

The vampires have finished there meal and are "cleaning up"

**_Entry 6 12:00 am_**

The visitors have arrived and are being escorted by Felix. They look like an odd bunch. There are seven total and three or four look like vampires,very odd looking vampires so I could have made a mistake, the others look to be human with horn, which frightens and confuses me because I didn't think creatures like that existed.

The leading vampire in front looks to be very young, younger then Jane(although I doubt he really is). He says his name is Menefer. He is thin and under dressed and is wearing tinted glasses so I can't see his eyes. Otherwise he has a bit of a smirk on his face as he is being lead by Felix to meet the head Volturi.

One of the larger two horned humans is shadowing behind him.

Behind the the two of then is a long haired vampire in a wheelchair. At first I thought the wheelchair was a prop for the outside world but he hasn't moved to stand up from it at all since they arrived. In fact he hasn't moved at all from his hunched position or has even said a word. There is a brunet vampire behind him pushing the wheelchair who looks like he is in his late teens, he is wearing a baseball hat so his face is hard to see.

To the left of them are the three other horned humans. The other large guy(whose horns are twisted and gnarled) and two smaller girls who seem to be trying to take in the entire room.

They all seem to have an air of confidence about them. They don't look scared of the Voturi.

**_Entry 7 1:30 pm_**

They have been in there a while and it sounds like there is some conflict. I hope everything will end up okay as I'm sure it will.

**_Entry 8 1:45 pm_**

It sounds like they are fighting and several vampires have come through here to assist them. I think this means there were casualties.

**_Entry 9 1:50 pm_**

The conflict is starting to get very loud and it's starting to feel like there's an earthquake.

I'm scared, should I stay and hide or run away?

The vampires will protect me, right? I'm of value to them, right?

**_Entry 10 1:55 pm_**

Something very bad has happened. The vampire who were assisting in the fight are starting to run away. I am trying to stop one to see what is going on.

**_Entry 11 2:01 pm_**

One of the vampire has stopped. She says Aro, Marcus and Caius have been killed.

I think it's best that I leave.

* * *

The brunet human looks up into the shimmering eyes of one of the giants, the one with the gnarled horns. Looking into his eyes it dawns on her what will happen. She begins to shake wildly from the adrenaline from fear of death. She tries to move her lips, make some sort of idea or plead come out but she can't. She can't find the words or the ability to speak and it's already to late.

The horned giant lifts his right arm. There is no remorse or even sadistic enjoyment in his eyes, his face is emotionless. He then swings down the arm cutting trough her shoulder and into her heart. Gripping onto it he holds her up from her heart as he grabs her head with his left hand, snapping her neck. It only takes her a second to comprehend the pain before she goes limp.

He lets go of her and she slips off of his hand. The blood splatters and pools, covering the small area in a harsh crimson.

_Disgusting_ he says wrinkling his nose as he looks down at his blood covered hand.

The others beckon and call for him to hurry up.

He starts wiping his hand on the front of his shirt. Creating splotches and smears of red. Moving toward the rest of the group he whispers _I'm coming_.

* * *

_We are like the monarch_

_Beautiful, poisonous and of great numbers_

_We are like the monarch_

_fragile, weak_


End file.
